To Have and To Hold
by Kurachu
Summary: A beautiful perfect wedding between two besotted villians, because everybody needs somebody. Take an assassin, a vindictive spouse and a series of inexplicably linked kidnappings and the magic is gone. For Sammy. LVBL angst, drama and FLUFFNESS R&R please
1. cold feet

**To have and to hold**

**Cold Feet**

_Ding-a-ling, dong ding-a-ling, dong_

The clamorous clatter of the hugely proportioned bells seemed to enhance her senses. She gazed around, one hand fiddling absent-mindedly with the delicate shawl draped across her slender shoulders. The black, web-like structure of the veil, which sat so appealingly on her dark head, concealed her overwhelming sense of nervousness and guilty fear.

Would he come? After all the devastation he had witnessed, a large amount conceived by his own hands, would he come and share the desperate, life altering event with her?

She turned, her prominent features lit up slightly from the small smile she was giving the woman striding towards her.

A whisper, a shameful, but honest whisper escaped her lips as the woman reached her side.

"Is_ he _here?"

As an answer, her sister smiled and embraced her briefly.

She left.

She left, leaving the bride to be, even more anxious then before.

That gesture… what did it mean? Was it joy, relief or reassurance? Was she soothing her sister's fear or strengthening it?

Was her love here? Or had he fled….. Had he… hadn't he...? So many unanswered queries, so many doubts….

At this, icy ripples of rage surged through her, she spun around.

No one.

She glanced at the wooden polished door. Simple, she tolled herself.

Just walk through the door. He will be there, waiting. For you.

Her gaze wondered across the courtyard. She could just go, flee. She could hide herself….and then. Then… she would ruin him. The only person she ever wanted ever dreamed of. Could she do that?

No. It would tear her apart too.

She turned away from the scene.

He stood, frozen, held by the enveloping sense of fear. To be like this… so formal, so binding…. It made him feel… exposed.

He loved her. Did he? Love was such a new emotion for him. It had engulfed him with passion and gentleness, like a fierce lioness, defending her cubs.

He hadn't known what to do, what to think at first, what to do. He was half exhilarated, half terrified. But people had tolled him that is what love felt like. But he had never felt love until now.

And he still didn't understand.

But he could hardly fret on this matter now.

This notion made him chuckle. Did he love her? And he was asking himself this on the day they united as one?

Maybe it was cold- feet, the absurd idea that Lucius had tolled him about, his opinion that he would be so nervous that he would doubt everything he had previously made sense of.

Him? As if…

Instantaneously, all he had were unspoken fears, queries that he had dispatched to the back of his mind before now. They grabbed him and mocked him cruelly. Taunting him. Why would she love you, they jeered, you the heartless one, the one who mocked her at first when she so desperately longed for you? Why? Why would she forgive you now, after all you subjected her too?

Why why why?

In all honesty, he didn't know and this was what frightened him most of all.


	2. Fairytales

**To Have and To Hold**

**Fairytales**

He stood rigid and impassive. Inside, he was screaming.

Was he ready for this? He wasn't sure….

Well, too late to find out now.

A sound. The click of a delicate heel. A gasp. There she was. Walking towards him, and only him. Her head was bent, but a smile crossed her beautiful crimson lips. Her dress, so vividly bright for tastes, lay perfectly on her feminine figure and her veil lay shining like a web enhanced by the morning dew. And she looked so breathtakingly lovely.

Was she has nervously as he? So scared to say the most dangerous, meaningful words he would ever say?

And it was her decision this time. She hadn't been forced into committing herself to another like before. It was completely what she has always dreamed of. And that's what made it so wonderful.

I have never believed in fairytales. Even when it was very small I didn't enjoy the stories of beautiful damsels, mystical creatures who enslave them and dashing prince charmings. Even though I knew about magic and witchcraft, I never believed that everyone had a true love, which would come and save them. Narcissa did though. She loved to pour over them, even though my parents never approved. They though it was more of a muggle idea. I agreed with them.

And now, as walk down the isle for the second time, I risk a glance at my younger sister. How would she feel if she knew what I was thinking, right at this moment? How would my parents feel, if they could be here today, if they knew what had crossed my mind? My parents were alive at my first wedding….

I come to a stop and glance at my husband to be. He seems… well I can't seem to read him at all. Funny….after all this time of looking up to him and I still can't see his emotions. I take his hand. Is he as nervous as me? Is he, as the expression goes, ready to take the plunge?

I can barely hide my smile. The vicar proclaims about love and unity, all directed to us, and I am laughing inside about a meagre minded expression?

My thoughts come back to fairytales, and as we turn to say our promise of love and dedication, I can see him smile. And I know I have found my prince charming, after all.

"Do you, Bellatrix Genevieve Lestrange, take, Tom Marvolo Riddle, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

And, just like a beautiful damsel who has finally found her love, I say the two most dangerous meaningful words that anyone could say to their prince.

"I do."

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, take, Bellatrix Genevieve Lestrange, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I glance at my princess. how unlike my charactre to be be unsure of someone who makes me so joyful. She came to me anhd gave me back humanity, when i was lost on the brink of desperate souls who can never feel again. I gaze at her, only for a moment. I wonder what shes thinking. Her gaze has never left mine. Then i say them. those words you should never say unthoughtfully. Two words.

"I do."

And my beauty smiles. She lifts her hand to my cheek and caresses it gently and her lips meet mine in a gently, lovingly desperate kiss.

A/N: Hope you are liking it so far. Thankies for rewiews :D but please more people review!!!! I need some more hints on the next chappie which is on its way!

oxoxox


	3. Take Me Away

**To Have and To Hold**

**Take Me Away**

**oh yh and im alays forgetting but this time i really will do it!!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter OR Voldie OR Bella!!! Sadness**

A/N okies first, sorry it took so long to write this. i have had just a slight case of writers block!!!!

and i am sorry that its short, i didnt think it was right write to put anything more in it!!!!!

anyways, i hope you like it and R&Ring!!!!

luv u, xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was so light, so elated, and so happy. She never thought she'd have him, but here he was. Gazing at her so intensely that she almost blushed, but she caught herself. She wasn't a humble servant anymore; she was his queen, his partner, his love. They glided through the dimly lit, majestically decorated hall, in a traditional husband-wife waltz, but it seemed so private, so precious that she almost wished everyone would turn away. She felt so publicised with the sea of faces, rejoicing her. She had to leave. She gently reached up and caressed her husband's cheek. Then leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his ear. It felt wonderfully soft and the momentary contact made her shiver slightly. She whispered quietly in his ear, her breath tickling him slightly. Her words were almost inaudible, but he heard them as clear as day, and sighed softly as he savoured the sound of her voice. He bent down, kissed her dark head, and, taking her by the arms, led her away from the dance floor, the spot light.

As others began to celebrate the newly found unity, the people for whom they were celebrating sat cosily in oneanothers arms, observing the joyful scene with overwhelming gentleness. All of the cheerful guests were dancing and dining, laughing and clapping with delight at the orchestra that had been hired to entertain them. But all the bouncing celebration couldn't take the bride and grooms attention from each other, they were simply mesmerised by the sheer marvel of the bliss that they were experiencing. All the hardship and pain was not in vain, because that moment was one of the most blissful moments they had ever experienced, and it was soon to be one of many.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay contentedly in his arms; her head knelt into his shoulder, hair flying wildly, like a flock of magnificent birds. She was asleep, and carefree. Her lips curved into a smile, as she breathed in the scent of her lover. Inside, she was fluttering, gliding into a dazed dream-world, where everything was perfect. He glided across the shimmering seas, with his peaceful wife in his arms. The night was so beautiful, with the moon illuminating the rippling, clear sea, like a glowing angel guiding a lost soul and he wished that she would wake to share it with him, but he would not trouble his Princess. She was too content. The journey wasn't a long one, though he was careful to not let anyone spot him soaring through the starlit skies. He usually indulged in the chaos of muggles noticing his presence, but today, he couldn't bear to break the tranquillity. It just seemed so… unimportant. Everything seemed so insignificant, petty. Everything apart from her. Just her. His Bella.


	4. without a trace

**To Have and to Hold**

**Without a trace**

**A/N sorry its taken so long, been very busy. Coursework sucks! Hope u like. Don't forget to R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer- fantasies aren't real, so this is not mine.**

**Luv ya who have reviewed!!! Xxxx**

The blissful couple landed gracefully on the thick velvet carpet of beautifully kept grass just moments before midnight.

Voldemort glanced around him, taking the breathless scenery, his mind filled with positive anticipation of a perfect life in this dazzling area with such a wonderful wife.

(A/N ha-ha alliteration) His princess lay contentedly in his arms, asleep. He let out a soft sigh almost disappointed, that she wouldn't share this memory with him. But he let her sleep.

He strolled purposefully into the domain, quietly preceded to their bedroom, and gently laid down his oblivious Bella.

He sighed, carefully setting her head down, so her hair lay spread like a wild dark fan on the silk of the pillow. She looked stunning.

The man who was once Tom Riddle, shook his head, just glancing at his lovely wife made him feel _emotion_ again. He settled himself down, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the day……

Bella awoke to soft fluffy sheets and silk pillows enfolding her comforting friend. It took her a moment or two to realise where and why she was in a luxuriously decorated chamber. Then it came to her. She turned around to see him, expecting him to be by her side, to smile at him, to kiss his soft cheek…

Voldemort had vanished.

Bellatrix sat up, alarmed. Where had he gone? Surely he wouldn't leave her on their wedding night, would he?

Maybe he left a note. No. He can't have just vanished. Impossible.

She searched everywhere. She left no possibility unturned; she was desperate to know that he was safe. She knew she was being overanxious, that he just went out to complete a task, but she couldn't help it.

Why he leave without a note? Didn't he want to speak to her?

No. She now doubted everything she knew, everything she had ever desired, dreamed of.

Was he in peril, injured?

Definitely not. She almost chuckled. Voldemort, injured? Inconceivable.

Yet she worried.

Bella had almost given up any hope. She was a state without him. Even just after one day, she had completely abandoned herself, her sanity. She simply couldn't cope. Dawn had come, and he wasn't with her.

She paced up and down the suite, hands wringing behind her back, periodically going to the door to search for any signs. And that's where she found it. A note left innocently on the porch, letters neatly crafted onto the yellowed parchment, hanging there like a shy friend coming with priceless news.

Bellatrix Riddle let out a gasp and picked it up. She scanned the words eagerly, taking them in like oxygen. She let out another distraught gasp and the note fell onto the ground. For he had disappeared, without a trace, not like the fairy tales she had so despised when she was small. Only she was the prince.

**Hmmm I'm having conversation in my head (yes I do talk to myself like this frequently) whether to reveal the text of the note or not??? Any solutions???**

**NB will update ASAP and would very much like reviews: D**


	5. Crucial Clue

**To Have and To Hold**

**The Crucial Clue**

_Dear Mrs. Riddle,_

_I am writing to express my congratulations on your marriage. I hope that you will live a long and prosperous life with your new husband I may like to add that you have a wonderful honeymoon in Greece and be refreshed for your new life as a couple-_

_Oops._

_Guess I ruined my little façade there._

_Because you are NOT going to live a long and unified life with your darling, because well simply . . . he's mine._

_Well, he will be if you don't play the prince charming and come rescue him in about four days? Maybe._

_Anyways, I'm not THAT heartless. Here are some tips, because I know you will be in a mess after your Saviour voldie-woldie has vanished._

_Firstly, you have to FIND me AND know who I am and what I want??_

_Have you got that?_

_Then you've got about a day (after you've done that) come save him_

_Sincerely hope you like this game Bella, cos' I do._

_Signed anonymously, (as all of these things do)_

_Xx_

Bella stared with the cruel words of the note whirling her head. Her hands were shaking, lips trembled. She sank to her knees and sobbed, her crystal tears blurring to words on the parchment, as if wished them to fade away.


	6. Breakdown

**To Have and To Hold**

**Breakdown**

**A/N thanks for all reviews, cant mention everyone, but I love you all, you've spurred me on.**

**Bellatrixloves-voldie, you partly started this story so I love you doubly (not that I didn't love you anyway)**

**Most Faithful Death Snacker, if I tolled you who it was, then it would completely spoil the surprise! So I'm sorry. But I'm updating A.S.A.P.**

**Hope you enjoy!!! Xxxx R&R**

The silvery blonde haired woman peered out of the exquisitely embellished curtain. No, surely not. Even though her eyes refused to adjust to the scene, she doubted her belief in the recognition of the dark haired woman that was scuttling up her marble steps, narrowly avoiding a stray peacock.

She flung open the polished oak doors.

"Bella!"

In the dim light, she could see her sister's tears streaming down her ivory cheeks.

"Cissy!" She racked out a sob. "Help me!"

Bellatrix Riddle was a state. Something was clearly shredding her apart. What had happened? Had_ he_ hurt her already?

She pushed her matted, bedraggled hair out of her eyes and gazed at her sister, her face a portrait of woe. Narcissa gulped and scrabbled to her side and sank to her knees, looking up at her sister with patient expectation.

Bellatrix took a moment to regain her composure. Then she stuttered.

"She… she… left a note… said he was hers… unless I got him back in fours days…was cruel… mocking… "

Narcissa shook her head meekly. "I don't understand…What do you mean a note? Four days?"

Bellatrix abruptly stood up, her fists clenched.

"What do I mean, Narcissa? Well, some _bitch_ has stolen my husband and is taunting me to become the_ prince charming_ and rescue him! Now, I don't if this was planned by him and _her_, or she just decided to be psychotically in love with him! And I have four days, Cissy, four days to find him, or else she will do something, I dread to think what, to him!"

Narcissa Malfoy sighed, letting her long silvery blonde hair spring down onto her thin shoulders.

"Bella, calm down!"

But Cissy knew it was too late, her sister had been driven to a place where she could be prematurely returned from. Depression. Her eyes swam with pointless tears at the sight of her sister's helpless expression. She put her arms round her sister as she broke down completely.

It seemed like an eternity, but Bellatrix finally regained her self-control and her sister arms unravelled from her. Bella's gaze was fixed downward, but when she spoke, her toned was calm.

"I have got no choice have I? I have to find Voldemort before Miss Anonymous wins and too late. If I don't I will never get him back… and I couldn't bear it…..the knowledge… I have to do it… she's telling me to."


	7. The Assassin

**The Assassin**

**Firstly, thankies to reviewers, I have finally had a brainwave for this chapter, tee hee!!!**

**I don't know whether peacocks honk but I couldn't find a better to describe it so never mind if it sounds weird!!**

**I will mention, Bellatix-loves-voldie, most faithful death snacker, likeleia and wickedwitch90-thankies!!!! Xoxoxoxox- hope u all enjoy and of course I don't own anything- apart from my mysterious assassin: P**

As soon as the dark woman disapparated from the large manor, the hooded figure stepped forward. Silently, the figure glided towards the mocha brown polished door, thoughts on the departed woman. A flicker of a smirk appeared for an instant on his corpse like face and then vanished, for he knew of the woman's distress, and so the reasons behind it, but he couldn't make his move yet. After all, he had other business to tend to. He was swift, sharp and he was _ready. _His benefactor had chosen well. He crept to the marble steps, cursing when he nearly toppled over a peacock,

"Bloody useless things" he muttered to himself, aim a well- balanced kick at the animal, sending it sprawling, with a loud honk of protest, a few feet away.

At that precise moment, the perfectly polished door opened rather warily, and an ivory haired woman peered out of it, her sea-blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Wh-ho is it?

The assassin's lips curved slightly. She sounded so vulnerable, but she wasn't that innocent. Steeling himself, he answered in a calm, soft voice,

"I am here for _business _purposes."

The woman's voice shook as she answered an unspoken plea in her voice, her hair tossed violently over her shoulders, her body sagging with fatigue.

"Please! I know what this is about! I can help you…"

The figure shook his head, his cruel grin growing even wider.

The woman trembled.

"Please! What about Draco? He's my son!"

"He will suffice."

"NO! Please!"

The assassin swore as the woman tore away from his grasp, her harsh nails digging into his tender flesh.

"Don't fight, you _whore!_ You deserve what you get!"

But Narcissa struggled, limbs failing, until the tip of her fingers hit cold, sharp metal.

A dagger. She was desperate. She lunged.

He caught her arm, in a flurry of movement. Twisted. It snapped like a dying branch.

She cried out.

Then came the rush of voices, the tangle of sounds, of movement or latching doors being opened frantically, and the cry of;

"Narcissa? Cissy?! What's wrong, darling, where are you?"

She looked up hope reflecting through her delicate features, he bared his teeth, like a wounded hound, hissed;

"Your Lucius won't save you now, _bitch_, we are leaving!"

And she screamed as the figure disaparated, with the woman in tow.

**I bet you've already guessed the plot, so I am sorry if it's obvious, and if not, it means I'm subtle so yay! I'm making request for feedback, what should I do next?**

**Thankies for all reviews, hope you find it in your hearts to review this time!! (Or again, I'm not fussed) :D xxxxxxxx**


	8. Bitterness

**To have and to Hold**

**Bitterness**

**Disclaimer: wasn't mine, isn't mine, never mine… [Because life sucks that way. Although I have got my [amazing assassin today.**

**That's a thought; I haven't named him yet, got any suggestions?**

**So, I have finally come up with another chapter and had the time to write it.**

**This is why you should always have a solid plot in mind when you begin a ficcie.**

**I hope you like it and that my (non existent) subtlety has left you on your toes, because, in my experience, those generally are the best ficcies.**

**NB: thankies to those who have reviewed, I will mention especially Bellatrix-loves-voldie, Likeleia and Wickedwitch, but remember I love all of you.**

**A/N it's nearly CHRISTMAS, and it's my Birthday in 3 DAYS!!!**

**So I am very hyper.**

**Enjoy!!!**

The manor

Lucius Malfoy stared.

The front door was ajar and a gust of coy wind blew delicately at his feet.

It was the only witness to the night's events.

He had heard the dry sobs of his sister in law and the low murmurs of anxious conversation. He hadn't bothered to console Bellatrix Riddle. She meant nothing to him and her idiocy had lead her to marry the most evil wizard of the period. As if he would stay loyal to _her._

_Stupid whore._

Bellatrix, seemingly the realist of the Black sisters, was doing a perfectly good job of upholding her fairy-tale like fantasies whilst the Dark Lord did whatever he wished.

Nevertheless, she was still a relation, not a blood relation, thank God, but still the woman he loved's sister.

However, this did not compel him to see what was going on.

Sighing, he had turned his attention back to the official looking letter he was writing, focused on the curls of text on the parchment, the quiet scratching of the feather quill the only sound made in the spacious study.

Some moments later, he heard the shrill cry of Bellatrix in distress, and the snap of a shutting door.

_Drama's over, _he thought.

Still, he didn't bother to confirm what had happened.

He continued with his script, words falling meaninglessly onto the material, with the ongoing silence of disconcerted evaluation.

Finally, he could bear the tension no more.

London

The moonlight illuminated darkened shafts from the beams of structures, casting daunting shadows, the taste of deceit and angst flew amongst the chilled air and the magnified sound made beings quiver.

In the midst of the uncertainness of night lay sheer confusion. A lone woman crept along the deserted road, eyes flicking in direction in paranoia. She shouldn't be here. She should be in the arms of her lover, the moonlight shining on their ecstatic faces.

But he is gone and she must find him, lest her heart be torn.

She stops for a moment, her dark eyes averted, red rims encircling from the lack of rest, then she moves again.

A figure is disjointedly silhouetted against the glow. It is coming closer.

She turns slowly, one hand instinctively going to her cloak pocket. For her wand, her armour.

She sees it. It does not stir. She feigns ignorance.

_Best to keep potential enemies close._

She is fatigued, but she can still think with some clarity.

The shadow draws nearer; she can hear the rhythmic hum of his clam breathing.

_Does he think I am stupid?_

She spins around and pulls out a wand. Rapid reaction lead her to pin the figure of a man against the ground, wand pushed directing against his heart.

The moonlight shone on the figure's features and she saw that he was young and pale, but with a sense of sly determination. It reminds her painfully of Tom.

He sees her too and smirks. She scowls, distraught.

"Who the hell are you and why are you stalking me like some demented hound?"

The manor

Lucius Malfoy stared.

His garden had been reduced to stampede's wreckage. There were symbols of capture and resistance everywhere. It was blatant.

His wife had been kidnapped, by means he did not know.

A barely suppressed wild screech of angst escaped his lips.

Why? Whatever for?

Somehow, he knew.

The kidnapping was something to with the newly weds.

This was all do with Bellatrix Riddle.

_**Hope you liked it. Read and review please!!!!**_

**_xxxxxx_**


	9. Informant

**To Have and To Hold**

**Informant **

**Hey there, **

**I know it has been a long time, but I have written a ninth chapter!**

**Hope u like and reviews are good!**

"Who the hell are you and why are you stalking me like some demented hound?"

Bellatrix Riddle phrased this question to her mysterious prowler and it made him smile with cruel amusement. He said nothing.

She turned away in disgust. "I don't want to play your pathetic little games, mate, if you've got something to say to me, say it now, before I crucio the blood from the pores of you skin!"

The man, smiled, tilting his head lightly. Bellatrix closed her eyes briefly. He reminded her… that was Tom's look.

"D'you want to know what happened to him?" 

He had an odd accent that she could not quite place. Nevertheless, the question left her fuming.

"_You_ have got something to do with this, haven't you? You are working for _her!"_

"Who?" he queried in mock bewilderment. "Do you even know who she is? Because I think that will be the greatest blow of all."

She sighed. "Stop speaking in riddles, boy… I _don't _know anything about _her_, all I know is she has got my husband, somehow, and she left me this bogus note, gloatingly explaining what she had done and what I should do to reverse it."

"Did she ever say that was how you could put it right, I wonder? Think about her motives, why would she take him? _How could she have taken him?"_

Bellatrix shook her head, uncertain, "what are you saying? How could you suggest… I won't believe it."

"I may not be saying what you think. All I know is that I was assigned to do a… task for my benefactor… no I _can't _give you a name… and I realised what was happening and I disliked it." He grimaced. "I must confess I am quite a fan of the Dark Lord and approved of his marriage… I wish to undone, or at least aid the undoing of what I have done."

The anguished bride stared at him. "_What_ are you? Some kind of assassin? A spy? What were you doing for _tha_t… that woman? Who in hell's name is she?"

The assassin gave her a look of helplessness. 

"I couldn't tell you even if I did know. She never gave her name. I think she kinda suspected me. I could point her out if I saw her in the street though. Very definitive women. Attractive. Think she was married though. Kept calling for her husband…"

He stopped an she knew that he had something that want intentional. However, it referred to… it didn't make sense.

She took a small step back from him, and tightened her grip on her wand. She had held all through the conversation. Just as a safeguard. She felt very vulnerable without Tom. Now she might just need it, after all.

"What… what did you _do_ to her?"

Lucius Malfoy walked briskly down the deserted discarded street. His teeth were chattering with cold and frustration. He needed to find Bellatrix. Needed to know what she had done to cause the capture of her sister. His wife. But he couldn't guarantee she would be honest. He needed to see another first. He traipsed smugly down the dingy alleyway. At least he didn't live _here_. 

He scowled. There he was again. Being arrogant and haughty. Lucius Malfoy, the snobby, two faced, glory chasing Death Eater. Only achieving a respectable face by throwing money around. Admittedly, it was partly true, but he still hated others seeing him like it.

_Well, better to be that than a muggle loving, treacherous common fool like Arthur Weasley._

He knocked on the slightly derelict door. He would be here. It was the holidays, after all, Draco only wasn't with him because he had gone off to some friend of his, in a sulk.

A few seconds later, the door opened and there stood an almost ragged looking, sallow Severus Snape. Lucius did not bother with niceties.

"Severus, I need a truth potion, and a strong one at that."

"Never mind." Sighed a defeated Bellatrix, after waiting for what seemed like hours for a reply from her baffling stranger. "I honestly don't care what you did to that bitch, I just need information."

His smile grew once more. "Oh you will care, once you find out."

Bella Scowled, but didn't bother to elaborate on the remark. She needed to act.

"Well, Mr. Conundrum, can you at least answer me this; will you help me find him?"

Then assassin thought and examined it. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and examined it, his expression rapt and calm.

Then he smirked, knowingly.

"Of course."

She shook her head at him and then commented, "Good. Shall we?"

**The mystery continues. More kidnapping and drama coming in the next chapter. Also a bit of Lucius bashing! xxxxx**


End file.
